Glasses are a Vice
by Hime no Ichigo
Summary: 04: It's not as if he really cared...but Mikado-senpai is an interesting individual. Masaomi x Mikado x Aoba, part 4 of 5. Written for the Durarara! kink meme.
1. Part I: It's Not Really a Fetish

Happy New Year guys! How's everyone's 2011 so far?

**It's Not Really a Fetish  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance/Humour**  
****Rating**: R**  
****Pairings**: Masaomi x Mikado**  
****Story Type**: One-shot**  
****Summary**: He's not sure when he's developed a glasses fetish—if he can call it that at all.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the intellectual property of Narita Ryougo.

**Spoilers/Warnings**: None. Vague sex is vague.

**Notes**: Written for the_ Durarara! _kink meme, the prompt being "Mikado, due to excessive computer screen staring, now needs to wear glasses. Kida is extremely turned on by this, and goes somewhere private with Mikado's stolen glasses to masturbate, and only returns the glasses after school, claiming he 'found' it."

Whoever you are, OP!anon, I love you eternally for requesting_ megane_!Mikado, because he is _so much love_. /blush

* * *

"_Haa..._"

Kida tries to stifle his voice as much as possible even if the stall he's in is one of the more isolated ones from the rest of the school. He can't risk anyone, especially _you-know-who_, walking in on him doing this. It'll totally tarnish his reputation.

He's not sure when he's developed a glasses fetish. Sure, he's always known he prefers his ideal partner to be of the cute type, with a nice figure, a wonderful personality, and in general just someone he can be comfortable with. No doubt a lot of people qualify his simple requirements, but now it seems like he won't be interested unless they wear glasses. He blames Mikado for this turn of events, because it significantly narrows down the number of chicks he can pick up. Contact lenses, unfortunately, are more common these days, and _everyone_ goes for aesthetics.

Not Mikado though; he goes for the more economically conventional route.

Kida likes that. It's _convenient_ too.

His best friend isn't aware of how _pretty_ he is, and he finds it a shame, because that pair of glasses Mikado recently purchased is a most _delicious_ addition. Mikado suddenly looks older and more sophisticated compared to his gracile features without the black rectangular frames, and Masaomi would be lying if he says he's not turned on by that.

Which is precisely why he's in this predicament _now_, huddled in a cramped school washroom stall, trying to get rid of his hard-on within the few minutes left of his break. In his left hand is the culprit, and Kida can't believe it when he first _borrows _it (not stolen, only borrowed when Mikado isn't looking) that the glasses carry a hint of Mikado's faint cologne.

That's enough to send him over the edge already.

In an ideal world that exists in his mind only (so far), this is when Mikado gives up his dignity and cries, squeezing him _down_ _there_ with just the right amount of pressure. Mikado would loop his arms around his neck, fumbling with kisses because he's too distracted by the dual pleasure, and Kida's face would knock against glasses that he insists Mikado should wear even during sex.

But as it's still very much the real world, Masaomi can only tighten his fist to imitate his fantasy and for the next few minutes after his orgasm, he leans against the stall wall, regaining his breath. The glasses clatter to the floor beside him.

The bell rings and he scrambles to his feet even if he's still a little wobbly, quickly wiping off any evidence that will give him away. All that's left is to return the glasses to their rightful owner as if nothing happened, and he's a _master_ of doing so. It's a good thing they don't share any classes, because he gets to keep them close for a while longer.

After school, he creeps up on Mikado on tiptoes. "Mi~ka~do! Guess what I found!"

"Gah! _Masaomi, don't _do_ that_!" Relief floods the brunet's face after he calms down and retrieves his glasses from Kida. "Masaomi, what _is_ this weird white—"

He does a little flail to sidetrack his best friend. "Mikado, help me with History, I have a test in two days~"

"But—"

"I'll treat you to ice-cream!"

"You mean you're going to pick up girls."

"No way, Mikado~ You know I don't do it that often anymore, not after you—" He catches himself in time. "—what happened last time! I've learned my lesson, so help me this time~"

Mikado gives him an appraising look, as if surveying the sincerity of his words. "All right, Masaomi, no funny business though."

Later, when they _do_ go get ice-cream, and they _do_ bump into pretty people wearing glasses, Masaomi doesn't pay any attention, because he's distracted by the way Mikado is licking his vanilla cone. It's right to blame his newfound fetish on Mikado—although, he doesn't think he can call it as a fetish anymore, not when he's only fixated on his best friend.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Oh Masaomi, you have it _bad_. I wish I can give you a happy ending sometimes. :/


	2. Part II: Focal Length

**Focal Length**  
By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Humour**  
Rating**: G**  
Pairings**: Masaomi x Mikado**  
Story Type**: One-shot**  
Summary**: Wearing glasses has its pros and cons.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the intellectual property of Narita Ryougo.

**Spoilers**: None.

**Notes**: Written for the _Durarara! _kink meme, the prompt being "Mikado, due to excessive computer screen staring, now needs to wear glasses. Kida is extremely turned on by this, and goes somewhere private with Mikado's stolen glasses to masturbate, and only returns the glasses after school, claiming he 'found' it."

This is the same stupid anon who got bunnied by Mikado's POV first, before clarifying with OP about it being from Masaomi's POV. Sorry? orz

* * *

It's rare, but not unheard of, for Mikado to show up on some school days with a wrinkled uniform jacket and loose tie, fumbling with his messenger bag and stumbling past the school gate just a minute shy of the bell ringing. His excuses are usually not acceptable in an academic context – after all, how do you make your teachers understand your position as a gang leader, let alone it's a gang that tries to avoid trouble (but gets into messes anyway), and that you've just spent a good chunk of your night monitoring your people? No teacher would buy that excuse, and he'd be lucky if he's not sent to see a rehabilitation facility soon.

Being leader, however, meant sacrificing something personal. It's not the lack of sleep that Mikado grows weary of, but the fact that he has to save a few months' worth of money to get an optometrist appointment, because the chalkboard in class keeps getting blurrier and blurrier every day. When he gets back his prescription, he's not as shocked since he's already resigned himself to the worst. So what more are a few more thousand yens for a pair of rectangular, black-rimmed glasses?

It certainly makes a difference in his life. His glasses aren't exactly light, despite the plasticity in touch. Sometimes he forgets to take them off before he sleeps, or before he washes his face. He's not used to the constant pressure on the bridge of his nose and at the backs of his ears, but it's _oh so glorious_ to finally see things clearly again.

The downside to all this, Mikado grimaces, is that he finds a few more heads turning to his direction. He doesn't _like_ being at the centre of attention; he's the type to work more easily and comfortably in the background.

Unfortunately, Masaomi is one of them.

More often than not, he'd catch his best friend staring at him for a little too long. Mikado notices a pattern; it usually starts with the sharp averting of Masaomi's eyes and a light blush before the blond rushes headlong into a ramble, from weather to schoolwork (_the last thing Masaomi would talk about is his homework, it's a sign of desperation to hide his embarrassment, isn't it_, Mikado muses), and ends with him being confused because he'd have absolutely no idea what just happened.

But it's Masaomi, so it's to be expected, and Mikado drops the issue.

Until he notices another problem.

Its occurrence is far apart at first, maybe once every two or three weeks, a month if he's lucky. But when his glasses start to disappear more frequently, sometimes to the point of missing for a few _days_, he starts to get a little worried. It's not like him to leave things behind and then forget about them, so he figures it must be someone playing a prank on him. They must think it's funny for him to squint in class, or ask the teacher for permission to sit in the front every single period, or—_okay_, his memory isn't _that_ horrible, is it?

So he visits the optometrist again, asking for a prescription for contact lenses. When he puts them on for the first time, he curses and jinxes every possible hex he knows the person who took his glasses, because _oh my god these contacts aren't co-operating at all._

Come Monday morning, and he wakes up an hour earlier to wrestle the contact lenses into his eyes with three hours of sleep. Obviously, Sunday nights have to be when people are the most restless – don't people ever _sleep_ in Ikebukuro? He brings his glasses case with him just in case his pair miraculously turns up, and he rushes off to school because he can't possibly be late on the first day of the week.

Much to his disappointment, his glasses aren't on his desk, and his eyes are irritating him to no end – _thanks, lack of sleep and internet_. His face seems to be permanently drawn into a frown, to the point of like a scowl that even Sonohara-_san_ asks him if everything's all right.

During break, nothing out of the ordinary happens, and he eats his lunch with Sonohara-_san_ because for some reason Masaomi is nowhere to be found. The blond is rather elusive these days...

"Ryuugamine-kun!"

The voice of Sonohara-_san_ draws him back to the present to find the rice of his _onigiri_ tumbling down from his hands.

"Is something bothering you?"

"No, not really..."

"Is it because Kida-kun isn't here?"

Mikado chokes. Is he being overly apparent? "No, not at all, Sonohara-san! Your company's great...!" He does a little flail, struggling to find the right combination of words and intonation to get his message across.

Sonohara-_san_ smiles a little, understanding Mikado's awkwardness.

"I guess I'm a little bothered about my glasses, they've been missing for a while now. I was hoping that whoever found them would return them but I guess not..."

Out of the corner of his eyes, Mikado sees Sonohara-_san_ start, but before he can ask, she's already putting away her lunch and mumbling, "Don't worry about your glasses, Ryuugamine-kun, they'll turn up soon."

_Does Sonohara-san have some spy network going on?_

The bell rings, and Mikado is forced to push the question to the back of his mind in favour of coping with his itchy eyes and far away blackboard.

Fourth, fifth, and sixth period go by with no progress. He's about to give up when Kida pops up beside him at his locker with an exuberant expression on his face.

"Mi~ka~do! Guess what I found on the fourth floor boy's washroom!"

The brunet's a little confused, since he's never been anywhere above the third floor, so he chalks it up to pranksters who have too much time on their hands. He's just happy to see his pair of glasses sitting flat on Masaomi's palm. The lenses need some cleaning—there are a lot of fingerprint smudges, a few droplets of water, and what is _that_? Mikado squints closer. _Is that—_

"Masaomi, is this what I _think_ it is—"

"Did you hear about the new crêpe shop opening at Sunshine Sixty? Let's go try it out, Mikado, Anri-chan!"

Sonohara-_san_ politely declines with a mysterious smile on her face, and before Mikado can protest and inquire further about exactly what Kida was doing in the fourth floor washroom, the blond is off and talking about his latest conquest (failure).

Mikado sighs. This is one of those things he just has to overlook because it's Masaomi, isn't it?

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: I'm sure you can interrogate him later, Mikado, if you catch my drift. /shot


	3. Part III: Two's Company

**Two's Company  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_

**Genre**: Romance(?)  
**Rating**: R  
**Pairings**: Masaomi x Mikado x Masaomi  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Summary**: One's lonely, two's company, three's a crowd.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the intellectual property of Narita Ryougo.

**Spoilers**: None, of course. 8D

**Notes**: Written for the _Durarara!_ kink meme, the prompt being "Mikado, due to excessive computer screen staring, now needs to wear glasses. Kida is extremely turned on by this, and goes somewhere private with Mikado's stolen glasses to masturbate, and only returns the glasses after school, claiming he 'found' it." This is also written in response to two responses by different anons to Focal Length, one of the previous fills for the same prompt.

May I introduce boss!_megane_!Mikado?

* * *

"Sonohara-san, have you seen Masaomi?"

Anri looks up from her lunch, debating whether or not to end this silly cat-and-mouse game between her friends. Ryuugamine-_kun_ once again has bloodshot eyes, and she can sympathize with the terrible itchiness he must be experiencing with his contact lenses. _Ah, why not._

"I think Kida-kun went upstairs when break started," she says quietly, hoping that Ryuugamine-_kun_ catches on to the subtle meaning behind her words. And apparently he does, because she sees a little dash of darker pink across his cheeks. He thanks her and leaves promptly, a bit of stomping in his gait.

After a thoughtful moment, she packs up her lunch and heads back inside. It's lonesome sitting by herself on the rooftop, and she has a feeling Ryuugamine-_kun_ won't come back any time soon. And that suits her just fine.

* * *

With each step he takes, Mikado grows more irritated (and curious, if he's being entirely honest to himself). _What can Masaomi possibly be doing up here...as if he doesn't know how much I hate putting in contacts in this condition!_

He has an inkling of a feeling, but he can't be sure of anything until he sees it with his own two eyes (four, if one counts his contact lenses).

The fourth floor of Raira Academy is one of those places where classes are seldom held. While it's not off-limits and teachers don't purposely restrict student access, most people ignore its presence in favour of coagulating with their friends in their own classrooms. He can understand though – the desks and chairs on the fourth floor have definitely seen better days, and most rooms are like outdated libraries.

_You just wait until I find you, Masaomi..._

He doesn't need to look far. A loud _thump_ just two doors down the hall on his left is probably the only indication he'll need to tell that someone's there, and that someone's most likely that elusive blond friend of his.

* * *

Not for the first time, Masaomi thanks the school administration for keeping the washroom clean and replenished and toilets functional on the practically-unused fourth floor. Today's a particular difficult day for him so far – he wakes up in the morning to find damp boxers no thanks to his wet dream that involves a _certain_ _someone_, which makes him late for school, so lunch is exactly the break he needs to make the rest of his afternoon pass better.

He's a bit careless today, whatnot with the noises he's making, but he figures he's safe since no one comes up anyway...

...Until he hears soft footsteps in between his own gasps.

Masaomi stops in the middle of what he's doing, his fist enclosing tightly around his arousal and Mikado's pair of glasses that he hasn't bothered to return yet (his erection aches like _hell_, and he half wants to continue to move, there's a thrill in voyeurism if he's being honest). He wills the person to leave, repeating a mantra in his head.

"Masaomi, are you in there?"

_Oh._

_Shit._

_I'd recognize this voice _anywhere_._

His eyes widen and glances anxiously down at the floor, seeing Mikado's shadow move tentatively further into the washroom. The shock doesn't make his erection go away; if anything, it only intensifies and all Masaomi wants to do is to finish jerking himself off.

"Masaomi, I know you're in here, come on out."

_Like hell I will when I'm like this!_

Struggling, his left hand pulls out his cell phone, fumbling with the numberpad until he's done typing up a text message and sent to Mikado. He hears the ringtone go off.

"You're a bad liar, Masaomi," Mikado laughs, stopping in front of the first stall and prodding at its door. On to the second, third, and _oh god the next one will be me_—Mikado encounters a locked door and he smiles. "Masaomi, open the door."

He remains stubbornly silent, not about to give himself away after all the things he's done to try covering himself up.

"Oh Masaomi," Mikado breathes, laughter in his voice, and the blond can only imagine how bright those blue eyes are from twinkling in mirth right now. "Are you sure you don't want the _real thing_?"

At that, he loses control. "Mi-_Mikado_—" The glasses fall to the ground with a clatter and his own orgasm peaks, splattering the wall with his semen. Masaomi hears his best friend laugh some more, and then sees his shadow move into a squat.

"Are those my glasses?" There's a trace of surprise in his voice. His hand reaches under the door for them, and Masaomi panics.

"No, Mikado! They're dirty—"

"...Masaomi, open the door."

The blond has no choice but to obey now that he's been found out for sure. It's difficult to tuck himself back into his pants, but he manages; he hopes Mikado will focus on his face rather than the pretty obvious bulge. He bends down to retrieve the glasses, and takes a deep breath to prepare himself for some scolding.

What he _isn't_ prepared for is Mikado himself.

Mikado's smiling, yes—but it comes off as a cold, malicious leer. His eyes are eerily dark and clear, almost cobalt-blue. His gaze is hard to hold.

"Masaomi." His voice, unexpectedly, sounds gentler than his expression. Kida is unbalanced for a moment. "How are you going to help me with this?"

_This?_

Kida yelps as his hand is guided to Mikado's groin, his face immediately flushing when the evident arousal pulses in his hand. He averts his eyes to a safer place.

_Oh, _this_._

Using his free hand, Mikado pulls on Masaomi's hair and jerks his head upwards so they're staring at each other. "What are you going to _do_, Masaomi? I'm sure this will beat you masturbating with your fist _any_ _day_...don't you want to show me what you've just done?"

The blond isn't stupid enough to reject such a blatant invitation, not when he's unsure if there will ever be a second chance. Who cares if they're only caught up in the moment? He certainly doesn't. "How long do we have?"

"As long as you need, Masaomi," Mikado purrs.

* * *

It feels better than anything he's ever imagined – and that says something, because he's been perfecting his fantasies for a while now. Masaomi flushes again as he remembers Mikado's face above his, teeth biting his lower lip to hold back pain and moans, eyes shut to suppress tears and the sheer enjoyment, body trembling and convulsing because _he_ made it so. The acoustics in that washroom just keeps getting better and better...

"...un."

Never in his imagination would he peg Mikado as a sex demon, but today proves him wrong. After the first round, Mikado doesn't move other than breathe heavily against his neck. His backside is probably sore, but he stays, occasionally clamping down on Masaomi. And the blond moans, wishing his best friend is less enticing.

"-kun."

Mikado had taken out his contacts in the same position, muttering about how itchy his eyes are. Masaomi wastes no time in taking the glasses out of Mikado's breastpocket and puts them on him. The other is surprised, but it doesn't stop him from kissing Masaomi.

"-da-kun."

Ah, that's a delicious tightness to remember. He wouldn't mind going again. If only Mikado hadn't regained his academic conscience in the middle of their third time and insisted they should at least attend the last period...

"Kida-kun!"

* * *

The blond blinks, real world finally invading his haze. "Oh, it's you, Anri-chan~ Have you finally decided to become my girlfriend?"

She gives him a disapproving look. "I came over to ask that you take care of Ryuugamine-kun—"

"Is he hurt?"

"You should know that better than anyone else. Why don't you go see?"

Anri watches him run down the hall until he disappears around a corner. Inside, she's smiling so broadly that she feels something might break, but she's simply so _happy_ for them. When Ryuugamine-_kun_ showed up in sixth period with a moderately composed face but wrinkled clothes, the first thing she notices is the black frames, and she thinks she just might know what happened for the past two hours.

_Looks like I'll need to find new lunchmates starting tomorrow._

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: You can't hide anything from Anri, and I'm sorry this is still very vague in terms of the sex department.


	4. Part IV: Prettier Up-close

**Prettier Up-close  
**By – _Hime no Ichigo_**  
**

**Genre**: General/Romance  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Pairings**: Masaomi x Mikado x Aoba  
**Story Type**: One-shot  
**Summary**: It's not as if he really cared...but Mikado-_senpai_ is an interesting individual.

**Disclaimer**: _Durarara!_ is the intellectual property of Narita Ryougo.

**Spoilers**: Er, a little for the presence of Aoba, I guess? This will also have to bend canon a bit, since Masaomi and Aoba can't co-exist at the same place at the same time, so let's overlook this little detail okay?

**Notes**: Written for the _Durarara!_ kink meme, the prompt being "Mikado, due to excessive computer screen staring, now needs to wear glasses. Kida is extremely turned on by this, and goes somewhere private with Mikado's stolen glasses to masturbate, and only returns the glasses after school, claiming he 'found' it."

This is the fourth instalment because anons on the kink meme are enabling enablers, even though I said I'd stop after the second one. orz

Are we noticing a trend here? Everyone gets their own POV!

* * *

Kuronuma Aoba has never considered the possibility of being homosexual, and he most certainly does not see himself with someone from his school, because he's so much better than the rest of them. But when he finally meets Ryuugamine Mikado through a very _physical_ interaction, he has to stop and rethink his life all over again.

The _infamous_ leader of Dollars (and Blue Squares now) is nothing like his meek personality at school, Aoba realizes after spying on him for a good month. Cold and merciless in the harsh world and back alleyways, Mikado is capable of wounding his hand with his pen as if blood is his meal; yet he is shy and modest when the teacher calls on him, or when he's carrying out his classroom duties as class representative. Aoba finds this double personality intriguing and exciting. It is a strange, new feeling in his stomach—he's never been so into another person, and it gives him a thrill whenever he thinks about his _senpai_.

Mikado-_senpai_ doesn't pay attention to him in school, as if he is resolute in keeping his two lifestyles separate and unknown. Half of Aoba understands; he is, after all, a year younger, and they will never share classes together in Raira Academy unless he can fast-track (which he _can't_, a shame, isn't it). His other half is irritated, willing his _senpai_ to at least acknowledge his existence; just a simple good morning or a nod of his head is enough to last him through a day. He's not that picky.

His classmates whisper behind his back, wondering exactly what is so good about that Ryuugamine Mikado—he's such a pushover. Aoba keeps silent yet his blood boils as they continue to mutter; they don't even know half the story, so how dare they talk about Mikado-_senpai_ like that? They haven't seen what _senpai_ can pull off, nor have they seen _senpai_ up close. Aoba loves the eyes of Mikado-_senpai_ the most, especially when they harden like sapphires, much like his own.

So when Mikado-_senpai_ arrives at school one morning with a pair of glasses, Aoba's breath is stolen at how the black rims accentuate the gentle curves of Mikado-_senpai_'s face, and his eyes, most of all. His _eyes_ – Aoba flails a little inside, unable to forget the new look throughout his morning classes.

But the next day he spots Mikado-_senpai_, his glasses are conspicuously missing. He chalks it up to the fact that maybe Mikado-_senpai_ isn't too used to the glasses yet, so he needs to take a break from them occasionally. A day, two weeks...something's wrong with this picture here.

Aoba starts scrutinizing those around Mikado-_senpai_. The blond who hangs out with Mikado-_senpai_ and Sonohara-_senpai_ is, more often than not, missing these days. No one really knows the reason – even Mikado-_senpai_ looks lost and confused, and Aoba decides he doesn't like that look on his face. It doesn't suit him.

He follows Mikado-_senpai_ one day, after seeing him stomp from the rooftop to the fourth floor. Aoba knows there's barely anything on this floor, and if Mikado-_senpai_ is coming here...what is he going to do that he doesn't want anyone to know or see? Aoba doesn't need to wait too long, and it doesn't matter if he's hidden from view or not – he's seen and heard enough of the world to know what's going on in that partially-open stall, and those are definitely human feet he sees.

His face flushes, not simply because of the fact that he would catch Mikado-_senpai_ doing this kind of thing _at school_, but because he's affected by it much more than he expects. (He's _not_ a homosexual...at least, he's not aware of being one.) He goes to the girl's washroom next door, finding release easily as the walls aren't exactly soundproof or thick. In his mind, Mikado-_senpai_ looks even more beautiful, glasses reflecting glare and _aah_—

Aoba makes it his mission for the next two years to make Mikado-_senpai look_ at him like the man he is – or at least, will grow to become. There's no way he can let that blond – what's his name again, Kida Masaomi? – have Mikado-_senpai_ all to himself. Not when he and the leader of Dollars and Blue Squares have a deeper relationship than what meets the eye.

- _Owari_ -

**Authoress' Notes**: Haha Aoba...first time writing him, so please correct me on his characterization!


End file.
